Dear Jason
by kriddle2
Summary: My new Maxie/Jason story, where they meet under different circumstances outside of Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's my new Jason and Maxie story! I previewed the first bit of this a long while back, but I've started to write it more as of late. I have the first half of the story pretty well laid out so as long as work doesn't become ridiculous it shouldn't be delayed in updates. Hope you enjoy reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity." _- Gilda Radner

All lives start and end the same. They all start in birth and they all end in death. For some life is a very short amount of time, seconds for some, minutes for others; for those that are lucky the time could span years and years, decades and decades. If life is the measure of what happens between the births and deaths it's the events, people and places in the in-betweens that make us the people we become before death wins out. My life was nothing spectacular in the beginning, just a normal girl born and raised in Texas by her grandmother, it wasn't until moving to South Beach that I even felt like I began to live, even after the new heart; or at least that was the beginning; my beginning. The beginning where Mariah Maximillian Jones became Maxie—Max in my career; and where I took my first few steps of independence into the life I was living until…

If your life is full of moments that make you, and mold you into the person you truly become, then it was when I finally met you that everything changed. That's where my life began, my life with you.

In reality I truly thought my life would be over before I got to do the big firsts. Almost dying at the age of four will do that to a person, but at the time I was too young to know what I would be missing out on. First day of school, first dance, first kiss other firsts…If it hadn't been for some other little girl's death, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be where I am today, and to have had those firsts. But this was where I was; 23 years old, the number one club promoter in South Beach, basically the queen of the party scene. It was everything I ever thought I wanted.

But I was wrong…

November 3rd 2007

He'd been on the road for the past five hours straight, only stopping to fill up the tank of his Harley-Davidson custom motorcycle and stop for the occasional bathroom break. He couldn't honestly remember the last time he ate; not that it mattered much anymore. Forty-Eight hours ago Jason had watched the Port Charles medical examiner load the body of his baby sister—his only sister for that matter into a body bag, and watched them seal it up. There was no more life in her once joyful smiling body, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Telling Monica; telling her had been the hardest thing he had ever done. The moment she saw him coming through the patio doors she knew that something was instantly wrong.

He couldn't say he was surprised by her reaction, or by the fact that she all but ordered him away from her, her life, and explicitly told him not to be at the funeral. So in the midst of a murder investigation, a killer who seemed dead set on taking out people in his and Sonny's lives; he took off. Sonny said he understood, but probably didn't actually expect for Jason to turn off his phone, pack a small bag and drive away in the middle of the night; but there was nothing keeping him in Port Charles anymore. Not even Elizabeth Webber.

It was never his intention to worry her, so he made a quick stop at Elizabeth's house on his way out of town. Thankful Lucky wasn't there to witness the hug, or Elizabeth's attempt at convincing him to stay with the emotional kiss through her tears. Jason stayed long enough to catch a glimpse of the son he would never know; before telling Elizabeth he didn't know when or if he would return. And that whatever had been going on between them needed to be over. Emily was proof enough that his life wasn't safe for anymore.

And so here Jason was, approaching Miami Beach, Florida, The last place any sane person who knew Jason Morgan would think to look. In the business they had a few associates in these parts but more enemies. But they hadn't had any conflict with the southern organizations for years so it was safe to assume he could spend his time avoiding the type of lifestyle that led him to this place. He had checked into an overpriced flashy resort knowing again it was the last place people would expect him to be.

Not long after checking into his room and opening his balcony door the Florida heat made itself well known reminding him of his time spent in Hawaii with Sam; although he hadn't packed any shorts or flip flops for this trip. All he wanted to do right now was find a bar and drink. And he knew that if he stayed inside his hotel room and drank it would have been a very quick and very depressing vacation. At least when he was around other people he was able to distract himself from constantly thinking about the image of Emily's pale face as she lay there on the ballroom floor.

Choosing to walk down the pier Jason soon found himself in South Beach walking along the shops on the boardwalk. Jason soon found himself people watching, and observing people going about their lives without a care in the world. Being a constant observer of people he soon noticed a petite blonde woman walking down the boardwalk stopping at every cluster of people to give them a flyer, and to strike up a small conversation with them before continuing down to the next grouping. She seemed to have three different personalities with the people she came into contact with. If it was a group of girls she would turn into a bright and bubbly sorority type girl talking about meeting attractive men, and how amazing the music and dance floors were. If it were a group of co-ed's she would respectfully pay attention to the female making sure to keep respectful distance between the boyfriends and girlfriends spending more time focusing on the girl not to cause jealousy. And finally if she came upon a group of men, she would turn on the charm and flirt which always ended with a simple caress of their arm, before removing herself from the group without letting them know they had no chance in hell actually attracting her attention. In terms of her effectiveness it seemed to work; no one made for the trash can to dispose of the flyer and even after she continued down the walk the men still turned their heads seeking out the blondes attention.

After watching her for about twenty minutes he finally saw a group of the earlier guys coming back for what seemed like a second go around. The blonde tried to ignore them after making her disinterest known but she could only walk so fast due to her impractical high heeled sandals. She was talking to them as she continued to walk backwards until she managed to get herself trapped between the obviously inebriated men and the railing separating the boardwalk from the beach below, and while she seemed to have the situation under control she was significantly outnumbered and over powered by the group. When it seemed that the boys weren't getting the message despite the pissed off expression on the blondes face, Jason decided to step in.

"Alright guys I believe it's time for you to head on your way down the strip now." Jason said roughly placing a hand on the shoulders of two of the boys closest to the girl giving them a slight tug back showing them the direction that they needed to go.

"I'm sorry dude," one of the men said shaking Jason's arm off stumbling as he did letting just see and also smell just how intoxicated he was. "But I think the lady is enjoying our company?" The others chuckled in and even the small blonde girl attempted at a smile too.

Firmly keeping both of her hands on the railing behind her she once again turned on the previous charm to turn the guys down, "The lady would appreciate it if you guys would move on." Jason for the first time getting to hear her spunky voice, up close, and see the light in her light baby blue eyes. "I mean, I don't want to be the only girl in South Beach getting a glimpse at what a fine male specimens you are."

The guys laughed it off making sure to give Jason their best impression of a tough guy before continuing their way down the walk, the last guy trying to shoulder bump, but came away rubbing his own after colliding with Jason's firm muscles.

"I could have handled them myself." The girl spoke bitterly, the second the guys were out of earshot. The smile that had once graced her face was now a distant memory as she started to stalk off in the opposite direction of her new followers.

"You're welcome." Jason yelled at her retreating form, smirking and shaking his head as he continued to explore the beach boardwalk.

So much for trying to be nice.

After a while longer of people watching, Jason was finally walking back to the resort where his motorcycle was parked so he could explore the part of the town that wasn't a tourist attraction. It wasn't until he was nearly back to the resort when the young blonde from the pier appeared behind him her impractical shoes making clicks across the wooden planks.

"Here just take it." She said handing him a smaller piece of paper than the ones she hand been handing out along the pier. Jason looked down at the paper she had handed him seeing that it was a pass for some club in Miami Beach. "Consider it a thank you for helping me with the drunken idiots; even though I could have handled it myself." She finished under her breath.

"Right, I'm not really the clubbing kind of guy." Jason said putting the key into his bike.

"Yeah you don't look like it. You're wearing jeans and biker boots in South Beach, you don't really blend well. So you either don't give a shit; or you want to stand out on purpose." She smiled looking over his clothing choices, and maybe giving his physique a once over as well. Jason tried not to laugh at her simple and quick assessment. No one who knew him would assume that he was looking for attention, just proving to himself more that this was the perfect place from him to escape; but not necessarily blend.

"Right, well thanks for the invite, but I doubt I'll use it." He said trying to hand the paper back.

"Well if you change your mind. What's your name I'll put you on the list?" She said her voice less harsh now than it had been seconds before.

"Jason, Jason Morgan."

"Well Jason Morgan I'm Max."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Friday as long as my work/travel schedule doesn't get too insane. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"I thought this wasn't your scene." The girl called out, standing on the landing with an imported beer in each hand. Maxie had put a flag on his name so the second he walked into the exclusive club she was alerted via her earpiece and instantly went on a visual search to find him, which proved not to be too difficult because he didn't blend well.

Jason took a second to take in her appearance. The girl really didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to her body. She was wearing a ridiculous short dress that barely covered her ass; with two strips of material crossing along her ribs just enough to cover her tanned breasts beneath, before crossing back to her neck . Leaving her toned stomach and smooth back completely exposed. There was even a tiny jewel hanging from her navel, and of course she was wearing a pair of platform heels that couldn't have been comfortable at all.

"You have pool tables. I like pool." Jason said before lining up another shot, the ball rolling into the pocket almost effortlessly. "How'd you know I was here with all these people?"

"It's my job to know who's in my club." She explained taking a few steps forward, so she wouldn't have to yell over the music to hear him. "I asked the waitress, I brought this up for you." Handing him one of the beers before taking a sip of her own beer. "So again with the jeans and biker boots, I'm assuming you aren't here on a leisurely vacation then?"

"Excuse me?" He said taking a pull of his beer, turning to look at the blonde taking a few extra seconds to take in her tanned and toned legs only extended by the heels.

"Well your dress code doesn't really scream the mood to get to know the locals so I'm assuming you're here for business, not pleasure, especially since you've been inside my club for an hour and have yet to meet a woman."

"This is not my idea of pleasure?" He said banking another shot, this time the ball bounced off the corner pocket and away from its intended spot, the cue ball falling into the pocket.

Maxie thought about taking his comment and running with it but she couldn't quite place his reaction to her charms yet, she walked over towards the pocket the ball had fallen into retrieving it before walking towards him, marveling at his height. "I think I may know a place that's more you're style; you might find it more pleasurable?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't wander off with strangers." Jason smirked taking the cue ball from her outstretched hand, letting his larger hand lightly grasp her during the ball exchange.

"Funny." She said moving to lean against the pool table affectively blocking his next shot. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier at the pier. But this is South Beach and you can't expect the local or tourist men to be charming as you and defend my honor from the occasional drunken mob. I spend the majority of my job prying drunken college guys and tourist off my ass so I really have and can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but prying guys of your ass would probably be easier to avoid if you at least covered it." Jason suggested slowly inching his pool cue against her body sliding her out of the way of his shot.

"So you've been checking me out?" She smiled happily moving to sit on one of the bar stools along the wall, continuing to sip her beer. Reaching into her haphazardly curled hair she pulled a small earpiece out setting it down on the high top table.

"You're not trying very hard to cover yourself—"

"It's part of the job."

"You're not a prostitute are you?" Jason asked stopping his game and turning to her, mostly to see her reaction. He knew that she wasn't a prostitute; but he almost enjoyed ruffling the younger woman's feathers. The girl left her stool and as quick as her heeled feet would allow and she slapped him ineffectually with her tiny well-manicured hand. Jason tried to keep his laughter and amusement contained but it was almost a lost cause.

"I'm genuinely offended by the comment! You're not from around here are you?" Jason didn't respond causing the girl to continue. "This is Miami Beach. The fact that you can't see my nipples is a pretty impressive statement."

Jason almost chocked on his beer, "I have noticed a certain lack of clothing from all the women."

"See most guys would be enjoying that fact."

"Well I guess I'm not most guys." Jason said taking yet another sip before setting it on the table next to her. "And I never said I wasn't enjoying the view."

Maxie smiled at his sly comments; she knew he wasn't actually flirting but from his brusque demeanor she knew that this wasn't his usual mode of wooing. "How about this, we play a game, if I win you come with me to the other bar, if not I'll leave you alone and your tab will be on the house?"

"Are you actually trying to steal your own clubs business?"

"What, are you afraid that you might get beat by a girl?"

"Rack 'em up."

The instant they walked into Ted's Hideaway Jason knew that this place was more his style. And just like the pier, and her club she walked into this place like she didn't have a care in the world. She walked up to the bar disregarding the men who whistled and wolf-called at her as she went by; clearly appreciating the barely there outfit she wore.

"Ted," Max smiled, lifting the bar top and stepping behind it to hug the man behind the bar. "Can I get my bag and the key?" She asked sweetly. Jason was soon standing just the other side of the bar watching her move, she smiled moving away from the bar. "Ted this is Jason, Jason Ted. Neither of you like my outfits; why don't you discuss that while I change, I'll be back in a minute."

Jason gave the all-knowing nod to the man behind the bar and watched as the spunky blonde walked through the crowd towards the back of the bar, soon disappearing through a door that said "employees only". Jason stood back waiting and taking in the view of the place which was definitely more his style than the high fashion place he had been an hour before. It fondly reminded him of Jakes, which instantly brought back memories of home. When Max returned she was wearing a pair of denim shorts with and a tank-top that still provided ample cleavage. It continued her theme of clothing choices, and she had even exchanged her heels for a pair of canvas wedges with straps that crisscrossed up her calves.

"Teddy can I get a beer for myself and the guy who apparently doesn't speak to strangers." Maxie laughed exchanging the bag that held her clothes for two beers. In the time he had spent with the girl he couldn't imagine her drinking more, she had to weigh about 100 pounds soaking wet he didn't know where all the alcohol went, or how she was still managing to stand straight.

"I'm Jason, nice to meet you Ted." Jason shook hands with the man behind the bar while Maxie moved over towards the jukebox. He was pleasantly surprised when an 80's rock song began to play through the speakers.

"You a friend of our girls?" Ted asked watching Jason watch Max.

"I helped her out the other day." Jason supplied, he didn't know the relationship between the two so he was very vague in his explanation not wanting to allude to anything that might get back to Max.

"I bet that went over well." Ted laughed, apparently he knew her personality well. "She's a stubborn pig headed girl. But she's a sweetheart."

"I hope you're not listening to everything Teddy tells you." Max said reappearing, "some guys on the strip were giving me a hard time. Captain America here helped out."

"Maxie you need to be more careful." Ted said being protective of the young blonde.

"I was fine," she demanded, "Ted as you know, I've been taking self-defense classes since I could walk."

"You live a dangerous life huh?" Jason smirked, thinking how funny it all seemed.

"I grew up in Texas with my grandmother, my parent's," she paused, "their careers didn't exactly cater to having children. So by the time my younger sister was walking it was basically fend for yourselves; hence the self-defense classes."

"I can't picture you living on a farm in Texas."

"Trust me I was no farm girl." Maxie said taking another pull of her beer. "So since you're not from Miami where are you from mystery man?"

"New York, couple hours outside of the city." He said leaving the exact location elusive.

"I would love to live that close to that much fashion?" She said picking at the label on the beer bottle.

"You sound like my best friend, she actually is from Florida." Revealing slightly more about himself, he knew it wasn't safe to be too friendly with people in this town but Jason was sure he could defend himself against the pixie blonde, even with her so call self-defense classes.

"She huh? I'm surprised a guy like you is friends with any girls, but the fact that you described her as your best friend means one of a two things—you either grew up together, or she's a fun buddy." Maxie smiled watching Jason choke on his beer. "I guess I found my answer."

"Not that it's any of your business but we're just friends, she was married to my business partner I'm the God father to her children."

"You don't have to defend yourself, there's nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life." Max smiled motioning for Ted to bring them another round of beer. "Sorry, I just work in an industry where there's a lot of bullshitting so I try not to do too much of that outside of work."

Maxie smiled as Ted brought over a few beers also setting a bottle of water down on the table. "Maxie drink this." He said smiling at Jason before returning to his post, always keeping a watchful eye on their table.

"So Maxie is it? What happened to Max?" Jason said twisting the cap of his beer shooting it across the table.

"Well, international man of mystery my full name is Mariah Maximilliania Jones. I'm named after my grandmother from Texas, so she's the one who started calling me Maxie. Professionally I go by Max because this is a man's world—or at least chauvinistic pigs would like to think so, I go by Max so that people will actually take meetings with me. Plus it makes it more difficult to stalk me if guys don't know my real name."

"Understandable, what guy wouldn't want to hit on you after seeing the whole package." Jason smirked knowing it would probably set her off. He usually didn't try and provoke people, but there was something about the scowl that came across her face, that brought a smile to his.

"Jackass," She bit out, taking another sip of the beer before moving to the jukebox to pick another song. It didn't take too long, for a guy from the bar to walk towards the petite blonde and do his best attempt at a pick up line. He watched Maxie entertain the guys advance for a minute or two before pointing over towards the bar where Ted was watching with almost a glaring fatherly gaze. Without a second thought the guy hoping to get Maxie's phone number or more; quickly said his goodbyes and moved towards another part of the bar to find a drink.

"Not interested?" Jason asked when she finally returned.

"No, also Ted never lets me go home with anyone." Maxie pointed out singing along to the ACDC song she had chosen.

"So I take it you come here often?" Jason asked.

"I come here most nights. I can't really drink in my clubs so I have to find my own space. I met Ted when I first came to town after I graduated high school. I actually lived in the apartment above the bar before I moved into my condo, and even worked a few months behind the bar."

"You said clubs, how many?"

"My promotions company runs three independent night clubs and we oversee special promotions for another twelve." Maxie smiled; she loved talking about business because it was one of the few areas in her life where she was one hundred percent confident inside and out about how things were going.

"Your company?" He asked, actually taking an interest in someone else work; plus the more he got her to talk about herself the less he had to say about his business and about what had brought him to Miami.

"Yeah, I still answer to a boss; but one day I'm going to run the company the way I want, I just don't have enough capital to make it a reality yet." She smiled thinking and dreaming ahead, she was the number one promotions worker at Markem Promotions and was primed to take over as soon as Colin Markem retired; which seemed like it would never happen.

It was then that Ted called out last call breaking the bubble that the two had found themselves in for the last hour or so.

"I should probably head home; I have a meeting tomorrow morning." Maxie said gathering the bottles and shot glasses that had accumulated. Jason grabbed the few she couldn't carry and made their way over toward the bar where Ted was cashing people out and taking last minute drink requests.

Maxie was just about to ask Ted what the damage was for their night of drinking when Jason laid a stack of bills on the bar top, "This should cover ours."

Maxie looked between the two men oddly intrigued by Jason's tactics. "You just get more and more interesting. Before you go back to New York you've got some gaps to fill in for me."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

Smiling at the tall, brooding man in front of her she reached into her small clutch and pulled out her iPhone entering his basic information before handing the phone off to Jason. "With the exception of the meeting, I actually have tomorrow off. It's Monday, not the biggest club night." She explained not sure why she was entertaining the idea of spending time with a tourist.

"So tomorrow." Jason spoke handing the phone back before raising a hand to say goodbye to Ted before leaving the bar.

Maxie watched him leave before plopping down at a bar stool waiting for Ted to deal with the remaining customers.

"So a new boy, Maxie?" Ted asked finally coming to stand beside her. "He seems different."

"Different?" She asked confused where Ted was going with that statement. She had made it a general rule not to bring the guys she dated to this particular bar. She knew better than to bring guys to meet Ted it was almost like they were meeting her father.

"He seems nice, a little on the quiet side to be your taste but maybe that's a good thing." Ted explained patting her on the arm. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Just met him on the boardwalk today." Maxie smiled standing and stretching her arms over her head. "I have a meeting with clients in the morning, I'll see ya soon Teddy."

Ted watched the young blonde girl walk out of his bar and couldn't help but laugh at how clueless she was when it came to the opposite sex. Since he had met the petite woman four years prior he had only met two of the men in her life, one had been a colleague and the other she would now only now refer to as "the mistake".

He was interested to see how the Jason situation would play out; and just when Maxie was finally going to let her guard down enough to let someone in.

* * *

Reviews appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So when I said we should do something today, I meant after the sun had fully warmed up!" Maxie complained as she pulled her thin cotton sweater tighter around her body to help fight the early morning chill. "I mean seriously is this a habit with you, functioning on no sleep."

"If you're going to fish it needs to happen early in the morning." Jason spoke walking down the boardwalk carrying two fishing poles. "And you are the reason we were out so late last night."

"Well, I never agreed to go fishing; in fact I've never been fishing before in my life!" She whined, knowing that it was too early for her to pull the diva crap with him; she had only met him the day before in reality. "The last time I was up this early it was because I hadn't been to sleep yet."

"Well I brought you coffee so I'm sure you'll manage." Jason said noticing how much Maxie reminded him of Brenda, it may have been eight in the morning but she was still dressed as if she were going to be photographed by the masses; she definitely didn't look like the fishing type, which is why when he told her his plans she was surprised she actually followed through.

"Well you got me to go to the club and Ted's last night; it's only fair you do something that I enjoy." Jason smiled as he baiting Maxie's hook with a grubby slimy worm before casting off over the pier's ledge and handing the pole off to Maxie.

Jason prepared his and then the duo stood there in silence for what seemed like an hour to Maxie when in reality it had only been a few minutes. "So, how long do we stand here?"

Jason just smiled and adjusted his stance. "So what time is your meeting?

"Noon," She said turning her neck from side of side. Her plaid Bermuda shorts and simple tank top was the closest thing she had to what she would deem "fishing attire." When she got home from Ted's she quickly texted Jason that she had fun that night, and he quickly responded with a phone call and plans to get together early the next morning. She didn't know what he was thinking when he asked for an eight am meeting time, but she knew better than to pass up an opportunity to learn more about the mystery man, giving him her address and he showed up bright and early with his motorcycle.

"You said it was an early morning meeting?" Jason asked laughing at Maxie's idea of early.

"Need I remind you I work inside a club?" She smiled bumping into him as they stood hip to hip, well more her hip to his thigh. Although she was still dressed and in perfect appearance make-up she had chosen to forego her heels, her feet hadn't quite recovered from the night before. "So how long are we supposed to do this for?"

"It's been 15 minutes?" Jason laughed amazed and how quickly she had become bored with the adventure. "One more cast and then we can go get some breakfast?"

"How about you do one more outcast and I'll go sit on the bench and wait for you?" She suggested rolling up her reel. "Somewhere a little farther away from the slimy worms."

Jason laughed again this time out loud surprising himself a little. After all the constant drama in Port Charles and his fatally doomed relationship with Elizabeth and the death of his sister, he Jason Morgan was laughing. All because of the blonde without a clue about the things he carried inside.

Jason spent a little bit more time fishing while Maxie did "work" on her phone. Finally Jason packed the supplies and walked it back over to the boardwalk vendor who he had rented the gear from. When he spotted the fishing shack during his walk the day before he knew he would be back at some point during his stay.

"I told ya the girl wouldn't last long." The older man behind the table spoke eyeing Maxie.

"You were right; I couldn't even get her to touch the worm." Jason smiled making easy small talk with the man. Maxie stood back watching the interaction thinking of how easily Jason spoke with the man.

"Told you so," he smiled before going back to his lounge chair leaving Jason to walk back towards Maxie.

"So are you ready to get some breakfast or—"

"As long as there's coffee I'm all for it." She smiled walking back towards where the bike was parked. "Do you have a place in mind or are you waiting for a suggestion?"

"Lead the way." Jason said following close behind swinging his leg over the bike before waiting for Maxie to give directions and warp her arms around his waist before he directed the bike towards the restaurant. The two had a nice breakfast and talked a little bit more about Maxie's family; about her sister Georgie, a student at Columbia in New York, the only member of her family she was in contact with besides her elderly grandmother. Maxie asked about his family to which he replied a few small stories about his best friend Carly and her kids Morgan and Michael. And although Maxie knew there was a lot he was leaving out she didn't press for more answers. After an extended breakfast and a short touristy walk around Jason dropped Maxie off at her office so she could attend the weekly staff meeting. They quickly discussed meeting up after to spend the afternoon to hanging out.

She had been sitting behind her desk scrolling through her emails when her best friend, business partner and ex-boyfriend sat next to her.

"So you left pretty early last night?" Logan asked rolling his chair into hers. Removing his messenger bag he pulled out an older tattered notebook and a pen preparing for the upcoming meeting. "You end up at Ted's?"

"Yeah, don't I always?" Maxie smiled typing away at the computer.

"I saw that you didn't leave alone—" Logan alluded. Maxie had been hoping that he hadn't noticed her disappearance to the pool floor; it wasn't a place Maxie frequented during working hours. "Who's the guy?"

"And since when have I told you anything about my love life?" Maxie said trying to sound indignant; which in reality was funny considering that at one point in time Logan had been her love life; as destructive and short lived as it had been, their failed romantic interlude led to the wonderful partnership and friendship they had now.

Not long after leaving Texas and Maxie found a job working for Ted, and living in the studio apartment above the bar. She continuously searched the papers for opportunities in the nightlife and when she was finally accepted on the intern level she happily quit her job and became a regular fixture at the local club MIXX, where Logan worked the front door. And the beautiful friendship began. Logan's former army days helped him get his start as a bouncer before working into the club atmosphere and Maxie was like a moth to his lifestyle. From intern who helped host the club's night events, Maxie would move between the floor and front door to visit. It wasn't long before Maxie invited Logan back to Ted's and one thing quickly led to another.

Over time the two transitioned seamlessly from sex buddies to friends who would get together and watch movies and cook dinner together; their late night conversations consisting of dreaming up when they would run the company and how different their work environments would be. And now here they sat four years later as the top promotions duo in the city.

"So one night, or is he going to be a repeat offender?" Logan asked trying to avoid the details.

"I didn't sleep with him last night." She smiled sticking her tongue out at him before grabbing her laptop and moving towards the meeting room. After spending two hours discussing the upcoming calendar of events and discussing the applications for interns for the coming months, Maxie quickly sent a text to Jason letting her know the meeting was over.

"You need a ride?" Logan asked folding up his notebook and preparing to leave for the day.

"Nope I'm good." Maxie smiled at her friend checking her phone for messages.

"He's picking you up?"

"Actually yeah," Maxie spoke quietly closing out her computer and preparing to walk towards the front of the building, Logan hot on her heels. "Promise me you'll be cool?"

They made their way out the double glass doors and found Jason standing next to his motorcycle watching for Maxie to arrive. Logan quickly stepped in front of Maxie extending his hand and introducing himself to Jason leaving Maxie in the background to watch.

"Nice to meet you," Logan started pausing for Jason to supply his name.

"Jason." Maxie and he spoke at the same time. "And now that you've met it's time for Jason and I to head out of here."

Logan waited until the two were seated on the bike before he proceeded to his car watching them drive away in the distance. Jason didn't seem like the type Maxie would go after, but if he was just a tourist it wouldn't be a long term situation. It wasn't jealousy that made him protective of Maxie, she was his best friend and he didn't want to see her hurt—like the last one.

"I promise I'll just be a minute." Maxie called as she moved through her second story condo towards her bedroom. Jason took a few minutes to use his perceptive skills to survey the room looking for clues as to the true Maxie Jones. The modest sized kitchen looked spotless as if it wasn't often used; the living room though looked well lived in. The couches and chair's all facing the television for optimal viewing. The coffee table was filled with fashion magazines with post-it notes sticking out of the top. But true to her word Maxie came out of her bedroom wearing a small and barely there bikini. She held her wedge sandals and a short cover up dress in hand.

"So let's go to the pool."

"There might be a slight problem." Jason said gesturing to his clothing.

"Don't you worry about that."

After driving to the resort where Jason was staying they found him a plain black pair of swim trunks and soon they were splashing and playing around in the pool enjoying a carefree afternoon. Jason was surprised at how Maxie's light hearted nature was able to completely take him out of his normal element and embrace the carefreeness of vacation. The duo swam into the midafternoon before moving towards one of the cabana's to have a late lunch and let the sun dry their bodies.

"So is this all in a day's work for you?" Maxie asked; trying to learn more about the mystery man.

"No, I think the last time I went swimming was at least three or four years ago." Jason confessed.

"So then what do you do? I mean, you've been to my home, my work, met my ex-boyfriend and Ted? I think it's your turn to reveal a little bit." Maxie smiled shifting in the lounge chair so that she was lying on her stomach, carefully unclasping the straps of her bathing suit to tan her skin more fully.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living?" Maxie said starting with the basics.

"I'm a coffee importer." Jason answered flatly; it was easy to say because it was true. "My best friend is also my business partner."

"Ever been married?"

"Twice, once to a women that I loved, and the other was to help a friend who was in a tough spot." Jason answered briefly describing his short marriages.

"How old are you?"

"35," he spoke watching to see her facial reaction. He knew she wasn't much older than 21, but with her petite stature he could almost imagine Carly's comments about him talking to a child. "Is that too old for you?"

"Too old for me to what?" Maxie asked lifting her head towards his direction. She knew she would have to move soon to keep her tan even. Which would mean she'd have to creatively redress without giving Jason a peep show; well at least more than her club attire had already given. "Age is just a number Jason. Besides what exactly do you think is going on here?" She smiled sitting up while keeping her towel tucked beneath her arms. Wrapping it around her back.

Jason followed suit and grabbed her cover up and their bottles of water and let Maxie lead him towards the lobby and the main bay of elevators. Once inside the elevator Maxie waited for Jason to punch the button for his floor. When he pressed the button for the penthouse suite Maxie turned her attention to the simple man, "Just a coffee importer?"

"We're very successful." He smiled leaning against the mirrored walls, watching her reaction.

Maxie tightened the towel around her almost naked body suddenly feeling underdressed under Jason' gaze, she was starting to regret her decision to head upstairs. Even though the words had never been spoken Maxie knew this was the logical next step. Men don't travel to Miami to hang out with young attractive women. They travel to exotic places and sleep with young attractive women, so they have a good story to go home with.

So when the elevator stopped and Jason led her to his room Maxie didn't waste any time transitioning her mind into the role she was born to play.

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower?" Maxie asked moving her hands to hold the front of the towel allowing it to fall leaving her back completely exposed. "You know just to wash the chlorine off my body?"

Jason just pointed in the direction letting Maxie find her way back to the bathroom, Maxie letting the towel fall along her strut down the hall. "You could always join me if you like?" She sweetly called before leaving his sight.

Jason listened for the shower to turn on before releasing a long sigh and a shake of his head at the spontaneous blonde currently naked…and in his shower…and while in his younger early days as Jason Morgan he wouldn't have hesitated to join her. And with his sister's recent death and breaking things off with Elizabeth he could rationally justify it in his head. He could pretend that having a quickie with the girl from Miami was just what he needed to get his head back on point. And Maxie didn't really seem to mind; in fact she was readily offering it to him. But Jason wasn't that guy anymore. The sound of the showering turning off was enough to pull him from his thoughts. Maxie walked back out swimming in one of the large hotel robes hanging in the bathroom closet.

"You decided not to join me?" She asked moving to stand directly in front of him. Her hands constantly playing with the tie on the robe. "That's okay—"

Jason's hands came to still hers stopping her from removing the tie to what he can only assume was her completely naked body. "I'm not going to sleep with you Maxie."

Shock and surprise quickly consumed Maxie's face but she quickly recovered moving her hands on top of his again. "I wasn't suggesting that big guy." Maxie smirked, slowly moving her hands up his strong arms to his board bare shoulders before letting her perfectly peach nails skim across his chest. "I'm just suggesting that you enjoy your vacation? I mean that is why you're here?"

Jason's hands found their way to her small waist stopping her from pushing her body into his lower half. He did however allow her to raise up to her tiptoes and bring their lips together in a simple but wonderful kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before Maxie slowly pulled back; only to have Jason quickly run a hand up her body to the back of her neck bring her mouth back to his in a fierce and breath taking kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Lips pressed to lips. Maxie barely standing on her tiptoes; Jason was almost holding her weight completely in his arms, which was a good thing considering the fact that Maxie's legs had turned to Jell-O the second Jason's muscular arm wrapped around her waist pulling her quickly towards his hard and firm body. She tried to progress the kiss further but his firm grip prevented her from pressing her body more fully into his lower half.

"You're making this too difficult." Maxie whined against his mouth, words separated by kisses, and soft nibbles at his bottom lip.

"I already told you I'm not going to sleep with you." Jason whispered moving his kisses slowly down her neck, slowly moving the fluffy white rope away exposing her bare shoulders. If he continued much further the tie that held the robe closed would soon part and Maxie would be bared to him.

"Then maybe you should take me home?" She said moving her head back as far as she could and untangling her limbs from his. If he was going to play hard to get so could she.

"If that's what you want?" He spoke slowly letting his grip loosen, a little at a time. As if he was hoping Maxie would change her mind.

"Okay then." Maxie whimpered not actually believing that Jason was allowing this to stop. Never before in all her one chance encounters, had a guy ever turned her down while she was nearly naked. Quickly entangling herself Maxie moved back into his bathroom and returned wearing her bathing suit and cover up dress. "It's been fun Mr. Morgan." Maxie said extending a hand to him in the most formal way possible.

"Where are you going?" He smirked, unsure what had just happened. "I thought we were hanging out today."

"Yeah, we were." Maxie smiled turning and walking out the door. Once the door had clicked shut Maxie leaned against the door breathing deeply allowing her body to calm down. What she didn't know that on the other side Jason was looking through the peephole and watching for Maxie's erratic behavior. He highly considered opening the door but before he even knew it she was walking away and down the hall out of the resort.

It didn't take Maxie long to end up at the one place she often went when she was utterly confused by the male species; Logan's.

"I thought you were out with your motorcycle man?" Logan asked as Maxie let herself into his condo. As soon as the door started to open he knew it was Maxie, they had given each other keys to their places years before and it had only backfired a few times leading to awkward moments. "What happened?"

"He wouldn't sleep with me." Maxie said kicking off her shoes, and lying down next to him, laying her head in his lap his fingers instantly tangling in her hair.

"Way to take things slowly." Logan laughed, "So what really happened?"

"We were back in his hotel room, I excused myself to shower fully expecting him to come and enjoy naked me—" She said moving slowly off his lap into a sitting position. "You've seen me naked? You would sleep with me wouldn't you?"

Suddenly needing to distance himself from his former flame, "Is this really a conversation we should be having?"

"Just answer the question." Maxie sighed falling back onto the couch seat he had just vacated.

"I don't know, Maxie, it's been years since we've been whatever we were." Logan said moving into his kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water. "Why did you want to sleep with him?"

"Cause he's hot!" Maxie exclaimed loudly. Logan just shot her a serious expression before Maxie continued. "I don't know, because it's what you do with tourists."

Walking the bottle of water back over to Maxie Logan took a seat waiting for Maxie to realize the implications of her statement. "Maybe he's not that guy?"

"He's like a freaking penguin in the desert!" Maxie laughed taking a sip of the water. "So what should I do?"

"Don't overthink it?" Logan suggested. "I mean he's a tourist, you've got a few more days if that? Why not just see what happens? You've already spent a lot of time with him so clearly he's interested."

"I hate being a girl!" She whined lying back onto the couch and throwing a hand over her eyes exasperated.

"You'll be fine. Now get out of my house and go home." Logan whispered pushing her off the couch. "I have a friend coming over and I do not need you here for that."

"A lady friend?" Maxie giggled, Logan had a tendency to keep his love life hidden from Maxie's scrutiny. She wasn't trying to be evil she just wanted the best for her friend, which meant meeting the standards of the impossible difficult best friend.

"No, an old army buddy who just got back." Logan said pushing her out the door. "I'll see you in the office Monday."

After leaving Logan's Maxie thought long and hard about going back to Jason's hotel room but she couldn't face him after her quick exodus earlier. So it was a trip home. She needed to get things in order for work in the coming week and she needed to phone in to her sister Georgie for the weekly check in. Since their parents weren't an active part of their lives they were the only family they really had, other than their aged grandmother.

"Georgie, pick up pick up. It's your loving favorite sister." Maxie spoke into her twenty-one year old prodigy of a sister's voicemail. She was currently finishing her senior year at Columbia University in New York, a place Maxie was happy to visit whenever she took time away from work. Georgie was studying English literature with a minor in Journalism with hopes of staying in New York and editing books for a publisher. "Okay we'll clearly you're off with that weird boyfriend of yours so call me back sometime today."

Maxie hung up as she pulled into her parking space at her condo. She was still in her bathing suit so after a quick stop home for a towel, magazine and a bottle of water; Maxie wasted the reminded of the late afternoon lounging on a deck chair perfecting her tan. Halfway through the newest issue of Elle, Maxie's phone sprang to life. "It's about time you called me back!"

"I didn't know that was the protocol after today's events." Jason's voice filled in. "Maxie?"

"Jason, sorry I was expecting my sister." Maxie sat up from the lounge chair preparing for the conversation she knew was coming. "How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"Not nearly as interesting after you left," Jason smirked, remembering Maxie fast come on, and even faster departure. "What are the chances I'll be seeing you again soon?"

Folding up her magazine and stuffing her perfectly pedicured feet into her sandals Maxie gathered her belongings to head up the stairs toward her condo. "I don't know? When are you leaving town?"

"I'm here indefinitely." Jason answered quickly. For a guy who refused to have sex with her he wasn't really trying to sway her in terms of hanging out.

"Must be nice to just disappear like that?" Maxie suggested trying not to jump for joy that Jason had been the one to call her and express continued interest in seeing her.

"It can be, so when do I get to see you again?"

"Well unlike you, some of us have to work." Just as they were talking Maxie's phone began to beep alerting her that she had another call. "Sorry Jason, that's my sister calling in, I'll have to call you back!" Quickly pulling the phone away from her ear Maxie switched calls, "Favorite sister here!"

"Maxie you are never going to believe this! I'm engaged, Dillon proposed!"

"No WAY! Georgie that is so exciting!" Maxie gushed the two instantly dissolving into an easy conversation. Georgie shared of how Dillon had taken her around town to try and find the perfect place to shoot his senior movie project and he managed to surprise her and propose to her on the steps of New York's famous library with the lions as a backdrop. Quickly conversation jumped to dress shopping and Maxie proclaiming herself as maid of honor and wedding planner, which became the perfect distraction from the New Yorker who possessed Maxie's mind for the last twenty-four hours.

"So now you just need to find a date? Or will Logan be accompanying you this time?" Georgie asked, trying to get to the bottom of Maxie's love life. "Maxie?"

"Okay, promise not to make a big deal about it?" Maxie prefaced. "There's kind of a guy."

"KIND OF?" Georgie screeched. "How can there kind of be a guy?"

"I just met him yesterday, he's here on vacation, or something." Maxie tried to explain downplaying the situation.

"So there's a possibility I might get to meet him at the wedding?"

"Way to jump the gun! One day Georgie, this is me we are talking about. The last time I had a normal relationship was Logan."

"Have a little hope for yourself Maxie. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't? But just try and have some fun okay?" Georgie suggested simply wanting the best for her older sister.

"I'll talk to you later." Maxie said unceremoniously hanging up the phone. Apparently the general conscious was that she needed more fun in her life.

So fun was what she was going to get.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight." Jason smiled opening the door wide enough for Maxie's small frame to skate through. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine." Maxie smiled walking in front of him, she had quickly changed into a fabulous jeweled push up bra and matching panties, prepared to seduce Jason, and change his mind about the sex. She needed some fun in her life right? She quickly shed her trench coat so the sight he saw when he turned around was one that left him little choice but to give into Maxie's earlier request.

Once they were lying on top of his bed, Jason down to his boxer briefs alone, "what are we doing? Jason asked pulling his lips away from Maxie's delicate collar bone as if he finally realized there was no going back.

"Having fun."


	5. Chapter 5

_It's taken me forver. No excuses. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! The next one is framed out hopefully the muse will flow well this week!_

* * *

Around three am Maxie woke up for the final time and no matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. Rolling over she felt Jason's hard, sheet covered body next to hers. Instantly memories of the night before came flooding back to her mind. Stretching out her stiff limbs, Maxie smiled before slowly climbing out of the large California King bed, doing her best to not wake the sleeping form next to her.

She had made it to the adjoining bathroom and turned overhead light giving her just enough light to crack the door and return to the bedroom to search for her minimal clothing. After finding and putting on her panties and Jason's discarded t-shirt, she checked the mirror rubbing clear the extra mascara that had found it way under her eyes. Pulling her messy curls into a quick bun she made her way back to the bedroom seeking out her shoes knowing that her coat and bra were in the living room. She was working her way into her bra without removing the oversized shirt when Jason's sleepy eyed form waltz into the room his sleep shorts hanging temptingly low on his hips.

"Sneaking out?" He asked with a bemused look on his gorgeous face.

"Uh, not sneaking, choosing to leave." Maxie smiled returning her arms to their respective holes before walking towards him picking up her heels as she did. "I uh—I can't sleep at other people's places. It's been scientifically proven."

Jason just laughed and pulled Maxie into the space between his legs and he sat on the arm of an overstuffed chair. "So let's go back to bed?" Jason suggested, "who says we have to sleep?"

Maxie had almost been convinced to give in, Jason's nuzzling and nibbles on her neck and ear lobes were enough to distract her from her hasty exit strategy.

"I have to work in the morning—" Maxie slowly spoke doing nothing more to stop Jason from his quest.

"I'm not going to make you stay." He said releasing his hold and mouth from her. After a few calming breaths Maxie took that as her cue to leave. She placed a hand on his shoulder to put her shoes on when Jason spoke up again, "but I wish you would stay."

Sleep and work be damned that was the only invitation that Maxie need to have Jason take her back to his oversized bed and waste a few more hours not sleeping.

Maxie woke to the sound of her phone ringing bringing her out of the slumber she had managed to fall into. "Go away—" Maxie whined pulling the pillow over her head, and burrowing further into Jason's side. Jason just chuckled and reached across the bed to where Maxie's phone sat on the end table.

"Logan's calling?" Jason said putting the phone next to Maxie's head.

"I hate you." She laughed pushing the talk button with her head still hidden. "What Logan?"

"Are you planning to come in today?" Logan asked shortly.

"What time is it?" Maxie asked quickly sitting up in bed. "Oh shit, sorry Logan I guess I lost track of the time. I'll be there soon! Do I still have my bag under my desk?"

"Yeah, why are you not dressed for the occasion?" Logan teased not really wanting to know the truth.

"Shut up Logan, I'll see you soon." Maxie quickly hung up and grabbed the sheet surrounding her body before moving into the bathroom. Jason just watched her retreat and considered joining her once he heard the shower turn on, but his phone sprang to life moments after ending his thought process.

"Yeah?" Jason said not bothering to check who was calling.

"Jason just checking in, I stopped by your place?" Sonny's voice asked.

Rubbing a hand over his face, even after telling Sonny he was leaving town he still couldn't remember; Jason got up from the bed moving to the stand alone chair in the oversized room. "Yeah like I said I just needed to get away."

"No—No, I get it." He said not knowing what to say. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know—I'm just trying to lay low for a while." Jason said, hearing the sounds of the shower turn off and moments later a towel clad Maxie walked out, her hair piled on top her head to avoid the spray.

"Have you seen my bra?" Maxie asked searching through the bedding in an attempt to find the clothes she had discarded twice the night before. Jason found the offending object on the floor and tossed it across the bed to her, continuing his almost silent conversation with his boss and best friend.

"I hear you have company, I'll let you get back to that." Sonny said alerting the other person in the room with him; he quickly ending the call halting the further questioning.

Sonny smirked to himself at Jason's fast paced method of recovery, and turned to his ex-wife waiting for her to ask about Jason's trip and how he sounded. Sonny wasn't interested in unleashing that monster on Jason, so she could wait to hear about Jason's methods of coping later.

"Sorry?" Maxie asked slipping her shoes onto her feet.

"It's fine, do you have everything?" Jason asked, taking in the sight of her standing in board daylight in her matching bra and panties attempting to put her trench coat on to cover up her inappropriate wardrobe.

"Uh yeah, sorry I'm just a little frazzled; I can't believe I actually feel asleep." She said running her hand across her hair smoothing it until she reached the tight bun.

"Well then tonight we'll sleep at your place?" Jason suggested with a shrug. "Have fun at work, call me later."

With a quick kiss, Maxie was out the door. She felt slightly like a prostitute walking through the classy resort in just her trenchcoat and stiletto heels, the only other time she had followed through with this plan had been with Logan and she had spare clothes at his apartment. She knew the second that she walked into the office he would know and she would probably never hear the end of it for many months; she still marveled over their sex life it had been the one thing that was always good, but in the end it hadn't been enough to sustain their relationship.

"Pulling out the big guns this early?" Logan asked extending her overnight bag as she quickly kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bathroom right past their shared space. She clicked the lock into place. Maxie stopped to take a look in the mirror, noting the bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Which in her opinion was well worth it, all she had to do was close her eyes and she could remember the feel of Jason's calloused hands running all over her body. The sleepless night was definitely worth it; although she probably wouldn't be thinking that when she was still working twelve hours from now.

"So really the trench coat?" Logan smirked handing her a cup of coffee. "You've known the guy from a few days?"

"Logan you are hardly objective when it comes to this." Maxie whispered trying to keep her annoyance in check. "While I appreciate your opinion, you don't need to be my big brother on this."

Logan pushed his chair back from his desk excusing himself from the office effectively ending the conversation. Normally Maxie would have taken off after him and cornered him until this was resolved but with the late start she had, she needed to get started on work so that she could still meet Jason for her dinner break.

Meanwhile Jason lay back down and attempted to catch a few more hours of sleep. If he had a reason to he could have stayed awake but without a job to do or anywhere to be it was easier just to continue sleeping. Without the distraction of Maxie, if he was awake he would just continue to think about Emily lying there dead on the ballroom floor. At least in his sleep he could escape to a land where his sister was still alive and he had been able to save her from whoever had strangled the life out of her.

Waking to the sounds of his phone ringing, Jason glanced at the bedside table to see he had actually managed to doze off for a few hours. "Hello?"

"Oh, did I wake you?" Maxie sweetly spoke, "Well that must be nice to get to sleep in." Her voice continued turning to disdain.

"How's work?"

"Logan is being an ass, I'm starting to think maybe it's not a good idea for you to pick me up for dinner." Maxie whispered just in case Logan made his presence known again, he had spent most of the day working outside the office.

"Okay." Jason said not sure how to react. He had felt some very serious territorialness when he had met Logan days before. And while he wasn't concerned about Maxie, he didn't want to cause undue drama into her life.

"It's just—"

"Maxie you don't have to explain—"

"Yes I do, but not on the phone and not out at a restaurant. I can probably leave the event tonight a little early, do you mind if I come over?"

"Sure, just send me a text when you know what time." Jason answered already a little wary of what Maxie was going to say. He knew that Logan was her ex, and in Port Charles exes never really disappeared. Sonny and Carly were still a constant annoyance in each other's lives even after all these years of being separated. Thoughts of Carly made him think of the hell he was going to catch once he returned to town, it would probably be wise to call in and talk to her before he made his eventual return. After ending the call with Maxie Jason quickly scrolled through his contact list finding Carly's number and waited for the ringing to stop and his best friends voice to fill the silence.

"Jason!" Carly answered loudly.

"Hey Carly. I'm just checking in."

"Just checking in! Where the hell are you?" She almost yelled. Jason had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Jason, when are you coming back? Sonny told me he'd spoken with you but—"

"I'm fine Carly. How are the boys doing?" Jason asked trying to divert the attention.

"They're doing okay. They don't really understand it all yet, or it hasn't set in. They were looking for you at the funeral—"

"Yeah Carly I don't want to talk about that."

"Well Jason then what do you want to talk about? You take off in the middle of the night; no one knows where you are or what you're doing?"

"Carly I can take care of myself. I'm just laying low, giving myself a break."

"And you completely deserve the break—"

"Then just leave me to it." Jason interrupted effectively cutting her off. "I'm fine."

"Jason your sister died, there is no way you're fine! If you were hunting down the SOB who did this then maybe I would believe that but you took off!"

"Carly, I'm not having this conversation with you anymore." He wanted to get off the phone and jump on his bike as quickly as he could. "I'm going to let you go Carly." Jason said quickly hanging up on her. It wasn't that he didn't care about comforting her but he had been able to keep his mind from going to the dark place yet and he didn't want to open that can of worms as long as he could avoid it.

Maxie and Logan had done a fairly good job of avoiding each other the rest of the night. After their mid-morning non-fight Maxie had tried to bunker down and get to work not wanting to cause a knock down drag out fight. Especially if Georgie was right; their phone call earlier had left her feeling very uneasy.

"_So tell me about this guy?" Georgie asked, "I mean you've barely told me anything about him. Has Logan met him yet?"_

"_There's not much to tell." Maxie said avoiding at all cost telling Georgie that she had already had the most amazing sex of her life with this man. "And yes Logan briefly met him—"_

"_And? Maxie you have to admit that boy has been in love with you since the day you met? How many guys would put up with all the crap you pull—and let you sleep in their beds without getting laid?" _

_Maxie paused for a minute not having an answer for the question._

"_The gay ones, and I've met Logan he's not gay." Georgie sighed, "So tell me about this guy."_

The club event tonight was a celebration of some celebrities twenty-first birthday, but like always there was a slew of other people looking for a continuation of their weekend. Maxie had gladly taken over being the go between of the party and the club. It meant a lot of walking back and forth to the bar but it kept Maxie busy and kept Logan who was working near the front door far away from her. At least until the party left and Maxie went to ask Logan to cover for her.

"The Keller group just left, I'm going to head out for the night." Maxie said having to get rather close so he could hear her.

"You're going to see him?" Logan asked barely acknowledging her. "Maxie what the heck do you think you're doing? He's a tourist and you're acting like his personal whore?" Logan yelled dismissively over the music.

"Excuse me!" Maxie yelled, her voice easily carrying to those around. "What right do you have to—"

"I'm your best friend! Maxie open your eyes, he's using you, and once he's done he's going to go back to the wife and kids he left behind and you'll just be a funny story he can tell his buddies about the girl he fucked while on vacation."

The split second it took for Maxie to slap him across the face was the only thing Maxie needed before she turned and quickly walked out of the club; ignoring the looks of the bouncers and Logan calling after her. She barely remembered to stop at valet and get her keys before marching to her car as fast as her heels would let her.

Without even realizing it she was soon pulling into the valet of Jason's fancy hotel resort, feeling slightly underdressed as she walked through the lobby to the bank of elevators in her club attire. Tonight consisted of a black short halter banded dress leaving her back completely bare. At least from the front she looked reasonably acceptable.

When Jason opened the door he was slightly surprised to see her before closing time, he knew she had an event that night and considering her late start Jason assumed she would be making up time. Especially from the vibes he had caught from Logan the day before. The knock on the door and the petite blonde launching herself into his arms definitely elevated the vibes he had against Logan.

And right now he wanted nothing more than to punch the kid in the face.

* * *

review if you please!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey You guys still out there! I'm still here! I split my time between the States and Gulu Uganda, random I know but when I'm overseas updating is near impossible! I will finish this story! But I can't promise it will be timely! I'm home until July 15th so I will do my best to get as much done as I can! _

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Jason had woken up well before the blonde next to him, and he couldn't help but wonder about what had led to her arrival last night. Jason had tried to get her to talk after her startled entrance; but a few kisses and Maxie's expertise at redirection; they quickly ended up in the bedroom when they eventually fell asleep. He didn't have much of a right to push for details given the short time he had known her.

"I can feel you staring at me." Maxie whispered not bothering to open her eyes.

"I don't sleep much." Jason answered simply brushing a stray blonde curl away from her face beautiful face.

"Well you make it pretty hard for me to get much sleep too—" she spoke tugging on his arm to pull him back down to the bed.

"What time do you have to be at work today?"

"I'm calling off. I have so much saved up time off that it doesn't even matter." Maxie laughed running a finger over his long digits before tracing up his forearm to his muscled bicep, and back down again.

"Avoiding Logan?" Jason asked already assuming to know the answer.

"You have a willing, able and naked girl in your bed! Is her ex-boyfriend really something that you want to talk about?"

Jason allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss before slowly pulling away, "When it brought said girl to my door practically in tears? Yeah it's something I want to talk about—did he?"

"I'm fine, Logan just knows what buttons to push—"

"So what did he say to you?" Jason asked quickly sitting up in the bed, adjusting the pillows against the bedframe. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

"Why? Jason this is just two people having fun? Why do you want in on all the drama that is my life?" Maxie leaned over the side of the bed retrieving her dress. Maxie was halfway dressed before Jason realized she was running away; a lot like she had tried to do the other night. And while he didn't really have a right or reason to try and stop her, the last thing he wanted was for her to walk out the door.

Maxie had just finished tying the halter on her dress, wishing she had more clothing she could change into. This would be the second day in a row that she would walk through the hotel lobby looking like she did. Maybe Logan was right about this whole situation.

"Maxie—"

"I gotta go—"

"You already told me you didn't have to work today!" Jason half laughed. "Maxie would you just stop for a second?"

"Jason we're just having fun, why did you have to go and change the game." She whined.

"Because I asked you why your supposed best friend had you running here in tears? Maxie if you can't see how messed up that is then I don't know what to tell you?"

"Well thanks for the analysis on my life but I don't remember asking for it!" Deciding to grab Jason's discarded shirt she pulled it on over her dress, making her way to the door.

"Seriously? Maxie talk to me?" Jason followed her into the living room, he wasn't going to force her to stay but something had happened between her and Logan and Jason played a large role in it even with the short time he had known her. And even if this was the last time they saw each other it didn't sit well with him that Logan had been on her case and making her cry.

"Fine, you want me to talk? You want me to tell you all about how Logan basically called me a whore for messing around with you? And that I've basically let you because let's face it you'll go home back to your wife and kids and that'll be it." She vented trying to push her way past him.

"First of all, there's no wife." Jason spoke calmly, he wanted to laugh at Maxie's quick reaction followed by punch Logan for making Maxie think such thoughts about herself.

"Wife, girlfriend, baby-mama—whatever you want to call it."

"No, there isn't anyone back home. And I'm sorry if I've made you feel—"

Maxie put up her hand to stop him. "Just stop, you don't have to do this."

"You don't know me very well, but I promise I very rarely do anything I don't want to." Jason slowly walked towards her, his hands raised signifying that he wasn't trying to startle her. Maxie's shoulder began to sag and she let her shoes fall to the floor allowing Jason to embrace her in a full hug. "I don't care what Logan thinks, but I know that you do. So you can call the shots."

Nodding into his shoulder Maxie wrapped her arms around him returning the embrace. She didn't want to leave Jason or the room but all the Logan talk was making her head spin. "I need to go home." She whispered quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I need clothes—and I need some sleep." She said slowly unwrapping herself. "But if you want you can come with me? Maybe we could sleep at my place tonight?"

Jason understanding that Maxie was letting him in went along with her invitation excusing himself into his room to change into a pair of black vans shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt he had purchased since his arrival. With a prospect of staying the night, Jason packed his swim shorts and an extra shirt that he planned to put in the small compartment of his bike.

Following Maxie's silver Mercedes through the streets of South Beach until they reached Miami Beach, where she lead him back to the house like condominiums Maxie called home. Jason followed Maxie around the building where she parked underneath a carport signaling for Jason to park in the visitors section near the front. Jason waited for Maxie to walk back towards where he was parked.

Maxie smiled raising her designer sunglasses to the crown of her head. "I hope you're not hungry because other than stovetop stuffing and wine I don't have anything in the ways of sustenance."

"We can always go out to get food later."

"You know how to cook?"

"Maybe you'll find out one day." Jason smirked following

"Actually I could go for food soon, so just let me change and we'll get out of here?" Maxie asked unlocking the door and leading Jason into her ceramic tiled living room. This time Jason knew where he wanted to look during his brief time alone in her home. He looked quickly at the sketch pad seeing a few design sketches, before moving over towards the bookshelf which was scattered with books that looked more for show than for actual reading and picture frames filled with photos of Maxie and other people who he assumed to be her family.

"My sister." Maxie said motioning to the picture in Jason's eye line. "The one and only Georgie Jones, she just got engaged this week actually. I'm supposed to fly up there to meet her fiancée in a few weeks."

"So you'll be in New York?" Jason asked his head already processing forward. Not that he knew where he would be in a few weeks. If it was his choice he would be off on his bike and avoiding home for as long as he could. The brief crack in his armor brought his mind to Emily, and the change in his facial expression didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about my sister." Jason said taking in her new outfit of shorts and a tank top. He was hoping Maxie wouldn't press for more details about Emily, he knew he would probably have to share his reasoning for his trip eventually but now wasn't the time.

"Finally getting somewhere." She laughed moving towards the door to slide on a pair of flip flop wedges. "Let's go mystery man, we're going to take my car."

"No way, why can't we take my bike?" Jason asked stepping outside her front door waiting on her to lock up.

"Because this outfit it not meant for the back of a motorcycle. Plus you've got some stuff to tell me, and while I'm not going to push you for details, you've met my ex-boyfriend, heard about my sister, and been to my work. You've gotta give me a little bit here."

Jason followed Maxie back into the parking lot where she proceeded to throw him her keys giving him permission to drive her small sports car. Maxie gave him simple instructions that lead to a small diner just outside the city limits, the beach ritzy presence instantly vaporizing in just a few blocks. They had just put in their orders and had been brought their sweet tea when Maxie opened up her interrogation techniques.

"So I'm going to ask you some questions. You can answer as much or as little as you would like? Sound good?" Maxie asked already thinking forward about the questions she was going to ask. "You mentioned you have a sister? Is she the only one?"

"I guess I have a half-sister, and I had a half-brother and an adopted sister." Jason explained taking a sip of his drink."

"Had?" Maxie asked confused, Jason looked up at her as if trying to convey that he didn't want to talk any longer on the subject. "Oh—I'm sorry Jason, that explains the look. What was her name?"

"Emily," Jason answered simply pulling his phone out of his pocket to show Maxie a picture of his smiling sister.

"She's beautiful. Favorite memory with Emily?" Maxie spoke trying to keep the questions moving.

"About fifteen years ago, I was raising my nephew Michael. It was his first birthday and I didn't really know much about kids parties. Emily planned this whole elaborate date with the zoo and the park and was just Emily and Michael and me."

After a few more questions about motorcycles and Port Charles their food arrived, and the conversation continued to flow without pause. Jason found himself wanting to open up to Maxie and tell her things about his life. It was easy; much like it was with Sam in the beginning, and Elizabeth back when it was just the two of them inside her art studio. Back before there were the complications of Cameron and Jake—not complications just game changers.

"Did I lose you again?" Maxie asked noticing his far away expression. "If you want to tell me I'd love to listen, but I understand if you don't—"

"My sister was murdered, and I never really had a good relationship with my family outside of Emily."

"So you're going through all of this alone—"

"I'm fine."

"Gotcha, you don't want to talk about it. But just for the record; I know a little bit about childhood traumas and family issues, so if you ever want to talk." Jason quickly paid for their food, the two settling back into a comfortable silence.

"Where to next?"

"Well I'm kind of in need of groceries? And someone did claim that they knew how to cook? So what do you say? Feel like showing off?" Maxie suggested. "We could go to the store, go back to the house and swim?"

"Sounds good." Jason stood taking Maxie hand and they walked out of the café to the car, Maxie then giving directions to her preferred grocery store. Jason marveled at the quick change in subject and how at ease Maxie seemed to be able to make him. Elizabeth had tried but maybe they had both been too close to the situation to help each other during their time of mourning. Maxie had no knowledge of Port Charles or of Emily but she knew well enough not to focus on what had happened. And for that Jason was thankful.


End file.
